Nightfall and Daybreak
by Lunaristine
Summary: I can't write prose, but I made some otaku senshi and I can't draw either, so it ended up being like this. Sorry it had to happen this way, folks. Image by timelessreference.
1. Strange Meteorites! A new enemy?

_How long do we have to wait?_

Namida curled up into a ball, counting the seconds as they went by. She would do this while she was waiting for her sister's reply. Every time, she'd count the seconds, as they drifted through space, safely inside a crystal asteroid.

_I can see it, Namida. We're almost there._

One... two... three... four...

_It's so lonely here, Sora._

Five... six... seven... eight...

_I know. But we're almost there. Don't worry. The Queen wouldn't send us on this mission if we wouldn't get there in time._

Nine... ten... eleven... twelve...

_I know, Sora... we're falling._

_Namida, it's so scary!_

_The Queen told us not to be afraid. _

_Namida! _Sora was crying now. _Namida, I'm scared!_

_Everything will be okay._

_Namida!_

It was late at night when the twin crystal asteroids hit the center of Juuban District, side by side in a grassy park. Almost everyone was awakened by the blast - everyone except our heroine, Tsukino Usagi, who could sleep through a hurricane if she wanted to.

"Usagi!"

"...Luna, go away, I'm... sleeping," Usagi drooled a little.

"USAGI!" _Scratch!_

"Ow, my face. Luna!" Usagi growled.

"Nevermind your face, did you hear that crash?"

"No..."

"Two crystal meteorites were seen crashing into the Earth, right here in the park. We need to go investigate this. It could be the Dark Kingdom!"

Usagi rubbed her eyes. "It's been two months since we defeated Galaxia... are you sure you didn't just dream that? Because it's three in the morning... and I'm tired," Usagi yawned.

"This is no time to be tired! We need to go, now come on!"

But when Usagi and Luna had gotten there, everything was gone. There was a crater in the earth, but no crystals, nothing.

"That's strange," Usagi pondered, when a familiar hand touched her shoulder. Even still, Usagi jumped out of her skin.

"What, kitten? It's just me." Haruka smiled boyishly. The other scouts rushed up behind them, bewildered by the scene.

"I'll start running some tests," Ami said, taking out her little computer.

"Do you think..." Usagi didn't even have to finish her sentence.

"I don't know," Haruka replied, "But whatever it is, let's just hope it's not that bad."

The other scouts were standing around them, staring into the crater - and two pairs of eyes were staring at them.

"To think those are the ones," Namida whispered to Sora.

"Maybe they're not," Sora shrugged.

"Hm?"

Rei looked up at the tree. "I just heard people talking," she pointed up to the tree.

"Namida...?" Sora asked, nervousness in her voice.

"Sora, hush," Namida growled. "We do not need to be found."

"But they're looking at us..." Sora started to shake, shaking the branch they were both on.

"Sora, be careful, you're going to get us -"

"Aku, ryo, tai, san!" Rei's ofuda flew in between their heads, causing Sora to fall out of the tree immediately. Namida sighed, and jumped down next to her.

"What were you doing up there?!" Rei asked, angrily, causing Sora's eyes to well up with tears. The two children of the meteor were about ten years old, Sora's pink and blue pigtails giving away their age. Namida's hair, however, was long, red and black, her black eyes in perfect contrast with her pale skin.

"We were climbing a tree," Namida replied innocently, "and we got stuck for a while. Our mommy is probably worrying about us. Come on, Sora!" Namida grabbed Sora's arm as she was bawling and proceeded to drag her away.

"We could at least walk you home, it's dangerous around this time," Ami said worriedly, stepping forward.

"No, no, we're okay, we promise, bye!" Namida rushed off into the darkness, with a crying Sora being dragged in the wind behind her.

"That was extremely strange," Makoto remarked.

"Do you think they have something to do with the Dark Kingdom, Artemis?" Minako asked.

"I don't know," Artemis replied, "But we'd better keep on our toes."

"I can't get a reading on this," Ami said, closing up her computer.

"Well, I think it's time we all go to bed - we have school in the morning. Good night!" Usagi started walking back to her house.

"For once, Odango-Head's right - there's nothing we can do." Ami yawned. "Good night. Maybe we'll figure out something else about this tomorrow."


	2. Prepare to Fight! Darkest is Coming

The sun dawned on Juuban, the blabbering of the television above and behind Tenshi's head. "A strange crystal asteroid was spotted last night, with no warning." They droned on and on, Tenshi playing nervously with her short, burgundy hair. She sat in a dark apartment, the only light being the television behind her and the open window. She knew she had to be strong for them. She could hear Namida and Sora's voices in the other room, laughing and playing. And faintly, she could hear his voice too - cackling, smiling, the blood dripping from his hands as he surveyed what he'd done. She put her head down. No one knew struggle like Tenshi - her home, the Sun, bursting in flames, staying lit for millions of years, taunting her. And no one knew loneliness like her, a wedding photo as a sad reminder. She thought, after Chaos and Galaxia were brought down, that this would be over. That Darkest would be eradicated, that her struggle would go away, unnoticed. That would be fine with her. But putting her daughters on the line? That was not fine with her. And even though that must happen now, it is still not fine with her.

A little yellow bird flitted down and sat on Tenshi's shoulder. "Starburst - I need you to go find help. I can feel him coming."

Starburst nodded, flying out of an open window.

Tenshi sighed. This would be a long battle. But then she clenched her fist, her anger seeping through her. _This will be the last battle._

* * *

"Luna," Usagi asked the next morning, "Any news on those meteorites?"

Luna shook her head. "I'm beginning to get a strange feeling, though... it could be a new enemy."

"After all of this time?" Her blue eyes turned a bit dark.

"It's our duty to fight against whatever evil comes."

"I know," Usagi sighed, looking out her bedroom window, "I just don't want to lose anyone again." Luna looked down. A single tear fell out of Usagi's eye. She wiped it away, just as Chibi-Usa came barreling into her room. "Mommy, I'm going on my field trip!" _Especially you._

"All right," Usagi smiled faintly, "Do you have everything?"

Chibi-Usa turned around to show Usagi her backpack. "I packed the lunch you made me, and my communicator just in case, and I have a special guest!"

Diana popped out of her backpack. "Hi, Mommy!"

Usagi smiled. "Be safe, you two."

"We will!" Diana giggled. Chibi-Usa ran over to hug her mother. "See you, Odango-head," she laughed as she ran out the door.

"Hey!" Usagi laughed and threw her pillow. It missed, just like she meant it to. She would never want her child to be hurt.

Luna could see that Usagi still held in her sorrow behind her smile. Even after everything had been resolved, she still did not want to fight. And that was understandable. Losing everyone - Luna knew what it felt like, but not to the same degree as Usagi did. No one knew suffering like Usagi did.

I don't want to fight anymore... but I will to defend the people I love.

* * *

As Chibi-Usa was walking to school, she noticed a yellow bird cross her path. It plucked a pink hair from her head as she waved her arms around, trying to startle it. After it got what it wanted, it flew up, and away.

"Ow..."

"Chibi-Usa... did you feel something strange about that bird?"

"Kind of," she agreed.

* * *

Sunburst flew all the way up to a tall apartment complex, sitting on the ledge. It pecked a couple of times, before Tenshi opened the window, to find her companion with a pink hair in its beak. She plucked it out, and Sunburst flew in.

"You think this is her?"

"I'm sure," Sunburst said in her alto voice, "She's headed towards the elementary school. I heard her guardian speaking. He's coming, I can feel it."

Tenshi stood up. "Sora, Namida!"

The two children came running in, standing almost at Tenshi's height. She wasn't a very tall woman, but she could stand her ground. "I'm sorry we have to start fighting again. I never meant for this to happen."

"I know, Tenshi-mama," Namida said coolly, "But we have to get rid of him, even if we don't want to fight anymore." Sora nodded in agreement.

"We're ready," Sora said firmly, holding her baby blue transformation pen up, a seven-pointed sun at its apex. Namida saw her action, and did the same, holding her twin transformation pen in the air, only it was a deep shade of black.

_I have to remember that they're not just kids anymore, that they are capable._ Tenshi held her dark orange transformation pen up as well. "Then let's go."


End file.
